Allein
by Katanori-Tanaka
Summary: Harry ist deprimiert. Seine Freunde haben ihn im Stich gelassen. Keiner versteht, was wirklich in ihm vorgeht. Keiner gibt sich auch nur die geringste Mühe, ihm zu helfen. Außer eine Person, die sich ihm unerwarteterweise annimmt. R&R, Slash


Hallo, alle zusammen. Nach langer Zeit komm ich endlich dazu, weitere FFs hier zu veröffentlichen. -smile- Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt euch. n.n 

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Genre: Eigentlich wie immer. Ein bisschen Shônen ai... ein bisschen traurig... So ein kleiner Mischmasch eben Ach ja, und natürlich OOC. Darf man ja nicht vergessen, ne?

Disclaimer: Ja, ja. Immer der selbe Quatsch. Nix mir, alles gekla... hüstel äh... ausgeliehen. Muss es wieder zurückgeben, wenn ich hiermit fertig bin. Nur die Idee und das Gedicht sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen n.n

So, jetzt geht es aber los...

**+ Allein +**

_**Einsam sitze ich hier in meinem Zimmer.  
Draußen regnet es.  
Es ist kalt.**_

Unaufhörlich prasselte der Regen an die Fensterscheibe. Die Bäume im verbotenen Wald bogen sich nach unten durch den stürmischen Wind, der an ihren Baumkronen zerrte und so versuchte, sie in eine von ihm gewollte Form zu zwingen. Graue Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel, ließen die Welt vor dem Fenster unwirklich erscheinen.

Es war ein trüber Tag, der ebenso trübsinnige Gedanken mit sich brachte. Und anstatt mit seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und dort über Gott und die Welt zu diskutieren, saß er hier. Allein im Schlafsaal der Jungen, in einer kleinen Fensternische und starrte nach draußen.

Die Beine hatte er angewinkelt und fest mit den Armen umschlungen, während er seinen Kopf müde auf die Knie gelegt hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf die triste Landschaft, die sich unter ihm bis zum Horizont hin erstreckte.

Doch in seinen Gedanken war er längst woanders...

Traurig legte er den Kopf an das kühle Glas der Scheibe.

Warum musste es soweit kommen? Warum saß er hier alleine und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach? Warum konnte er nicht einfach nach unten gehen und mit den anderen fröhlich sein?

_**Niemand ist da, um meine Worte zu hören.  
Niemand ist da, um mir zuzuhören.**_

Vielleicht lag es daran. Vielleicht war das Problem, dass sie alle doch nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren. Keiner würde auch nur bemerken, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Keiner würde ihn fragen, was denn mit ihm los sei. Nein, sie würden ihn alle nur ansehen und dann von irgendwelchen belanglosen Dingen erzählen.

Nicht einmal seinen besten Freunden würde es auffallen. War ja auch kein Wunder. Schließlich hatten die beiden in letzter Zeit genug mit sich zu tun.

Natürlich freute sich Harry für Ron und Hermione. Endlich, nach langem Hin und Her, hatten es die beiden geschafft und zueinander gefunden. Es hatte wirklich lange genug gedauert. Und jetzt freute er sich für die zwei. Warum auch nicht?

Vielleicht, weil es ihm selbst dadurch auch nicht besser ging? Weil dadurch seine Probleme auch nicht gelöst werden würden? Vielleicht, weil ihm dadurch nur noch bewusster wurde, wie einsam und allein er selbst war? Vielleicht, weil es alles für ihn nur noch schlimmer machte?

_**Doch das ist nicht wichtig.  
Denn ich habe niemanden.  
Ich bin allein.  
So allein.**_

Oh ja, das war er. Seit die beiden ein Paar waren, fühlte er sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Immer wieder störte er sie. Und irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben... Irgendwann hatte er sich von ihnen distanziert, um ihnen die nötige „Ruhe" zu geben, die sie brauchten, um sich ein zweites Mal, jetzt jedoch auf eine neue Weise kennen zu lernen. Stillschweigend hatten sie es akzeptiert und ihm dafür gedankt.

Er war ja so rücksichtsvoll. Ein verächtliches Schnauben kam von ihm, wenn er nur daran dachte. Warum musste er auch immer nur auf alles und jeden Rücksicht nehmen? Bei ihm tat es ja auch keiner. Auf ihn achtete ja auch niemand. Sonst hätte sicher jemand bemerkt, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Wie einsam er sich doch eigentlich fühlte. Wer kümmerte sich denn groß um ihn?

Von seinen Mitschülern, die er bisher immer als Freunde bezeichnet hatte, konnte er nicht mehr viel erwarten. Die meisten hatten jemanden gefunden, mit dem sie alles teilen konnte. Einen Partner, der nur für sie da war... Ja... eben genau wie Ron und Hermione sich hatten. Doch was war mit ihm?

_**Keiner ist da, der meine Probleme verstehen könnte.  
Keiner ist da, der mir meine Einsamkeit vertreibt.**_

Dicke Regentropfen liefen an der Scheibe herunter, bahnten sich ihren Weg über die glatte Oberfläche, vereinigten sich zu kleinen Bächen, um ganz am Ende in der kalten Steinmauer zu versickern. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry das Schauspiel.

Ihm wurde es bei dem Gedanken an die glücklichen Paare, die jeden Tag um ihn herum waren, wieder einmal schmerzlich bewusst, wie einsam er doch selbst war. Er hatte niemanden. Keinen, mit dem er einfach einmal Zeit verbringen konnte. Der für ihn da war, der ihm Probleme abnahm, ihm bei Lösungen half. Der einfach nur zärtlich war, zu dem Harry selbst zärtlich sein konnte.

Nein, dem war nichts so. Ganz im Gegenteil. Kein Mensch scherte sich auch nur einen Dreck darum, was tief in ihm vorging.

Unbemerkt stahl sich eine vereinzelte Träne aus seinen Augen. Fast behutsam lief sie sein Gesicht herunter, nur, um kurz an seinem Kinn zu verweilen und dann auf seine Brust zu fallen.

_**Eine einzelne Träne rollt mir über die Wange.  
Wie die Regentropfen an meinem Fenster.  
Sie sind ebenso einsam wie ich.**_

Der ersten Träne folgte eine zweite, eine dritte. Und dann konnte Harry es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten .

Ungehindert liefen ihm nun die Tränen in kleinen Strömen die Wangen hinab. Fast so, als wollten die den Sturzbächen draußen an der Fensterscheibe Konkurrenz machen.

Zuerst war es nur ein leises Schluchzen, was aus seiner Kehle kam. Doch es wurde immer lauter, bis er regelrecht von diesem geschüttelt wurde.

Sein Pullover war inzwischen schon durchnässt. Doch es störte ihn nicht weiter. Sollte er doch nass werden. Warum sollte es ihn kümmern? Schließlich würde es auch sonst niemanden kümmern. Es war doch jedem egal, was hier gerade mit ihm passierte.

_**Doch niemand ist bei mir, um mich zu trösten.  
Keiner, der mich einfach in den Arm nimmt.  
Mir Geborgenheit gibt.**_

Er hielt seine Beine immer noch fest umschlungen, versuchte so, sich selbst ein wenig Halt zu geben. Wollte sich selbst damit trösten und ein wenig Wärme... Trost... Geborgenheit spenden.

Doch es war nicht das Gleiche, wie wenn jemand Anderes ihm diese Gefühle gegeben hätte. So war er es nur selbst. Und wie sollte er sich selbst die Wärme geben, die er so dringend brauchte? Die nötige Kraft, die er irgendwo verloren hatte? Das war nicht möglich.

Und doch umklammerte er sich nur noch fester. Seine Hände gruben sich fast schmerzhaft in seine Oberschenkel. Wenigstens ein Gefühl, dass er sich im Moment selbst geben konnte. Selbst, wenn es ein so Unangenehmes war.

_**Nur der Wind und der Regen sind hier.  
Die einzigen, die mir im Moment Gesellschaft leisten.  
Aber sie sind keine Menschen.  
Menschen, die man zum Überleben braucht.  
Wie die Luft zum Atmen.**_

Nein. Mit der Gesellschaft von Menschen rechnete er schon lange nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht mit solcher, die er bräuchte.

Er brauchte jemanden, der wirklich für ihn da war. Ihn so nahm, wie er war. Mit seinen Macken und allem drum und dran.

Niemanden, der nur den Jungen, der lebte, wollte. Niemanden, der in ihm nur das sah, was alle von ihm dachten.  
Nein, er brauchte jemanden, der ihn wirklich sah. Der tief in sein Innerstes schauen und den kleinen Jungen dort finden konnte.  
Den Jungen, der genauso von der ersten Liebe träumte, wie alle anderen Jungen in seinem Alter.  
Den Jungen, der ein paar Probleme in der Schule hatte und nicht wusste, wie er sie lösen sollte.  
Der Junge, der gerne einmal sorgenfrei durch die Welt laufen würde und einfach das tun wollte, was ihm Spaß machte.

_**Der Himmel ist dunkelgrau.  
Die Wolken tosen nur so über ihn hinweg.  
Ich sitze hier und denke nach.  
Ich versuche den Sinn meines Lebens zu ergründen.**_

Was machte er eigentlich hier? Warum sollte er denn noch weiter stark sein? Für die anderen? Warum? Alle sahen in ihm doch nur eines.

Denjenigen, der Voldemort bezwingen konnte.  
Denjenigen, der die Welt von diesem Übel befreien sollte.  
Den Retter der Zauberer.  
Aber wollte er das sein?

Hatte ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal jemand nach seiner Meinung gefragt? Nein. Das war ihnen egal. Solange er nur in diesem Spiel mitspielte, war alles in Ordnung. Solange er sich wie eine Marionette immer wieder von anderen hin und her schieben ließ, machte sich keiner weitere Gedanken um ihn.

Keiner hatte auch nur einen Augenblick daran verschwendet, dass er vielleicht nicht in dieses Schema hineingehören wollte. Dass er vielleicht bei diesem Spiel nicht mehr mitspielen wollte. Warum auch? Bisher war ja alles so gelaufen, wie es sein sollte. Bis jetzt hatte sich Harry ja nie gewehrt.

_**Warum bin ich hier?  
Warum fühle ich so wie ich fühle?  
Es ist schwer, einen Sinn zu finden.  
Es ist nicht einfach, danach zu suchen.**_

Immer wieder hatten ihn andere bequatscht, hatten ihm irgendetwas aufgedrängt, was er gar nicht wollte? Warum verstand keiner, dass auch er einfach nur normal sein wollte? Schließlich war er doch auch nur ein Junge wie alle anderen.

Ein leises Seufzen mischte sich unter sein Schluchzen.

Warum verstand ihn keiner? Warum konnte keiner hinter seine Fassade schauen? Warum hatte keiner die Kraft dazu? War es wirklich so schwer? Oder wollten sie es vielleicht nicht? Vielleicht wollten sie alle nur das sehen, was er ihnen vorspielte? So war es immerhin um einiges einfacher. Für alle... Nur nicht für ihn. Aber war es das jemals? Einfach für ihn? Nein, sicher nicht.

Er hatte schon immer mehr Schwierigkeiten und Probleme als andere. Doch wollte er das? Bestimmt nicht. Er war nicht erpicht darauf, immer im Vordergrund zu stehen. Immer wieder dieses ehrfürchtige Aussprechen seines Namens. Dieses Getuschel hinter seinem Rücken. Diese ehrfürchtigen Blicken. Er wollte das alles gar nicht. Aber keiner konnte das verstehen.

Hätte er das nur einmal erwähnt... Sie hätten ihn ausgelacht und gedacht, er würde Scherze machen. Schließlich war er ja berühmt. Und mächtig.

Doch im Moment fühlte er sich alles andere als mächtig.

Er fühlte sich klein und hilflos. Ohne Freunde. Ohne Vertraute.

_**Denn ich bin allein.  
So allein.  
Keiner ist da, um mir bei meiner Suche zu helfen.  
Niemand kann meine Einsamkeit vertreiben.  
Ich bin so verwirrt.  
Und allein.**_

Er hörte Stimmen. Hoffentlich kam jetzt keiner hoch. Nicht, dass sie ihn so sahen. Nicht, dass sie jetzt doch noch Fragen stellen würden. Er wusste, dass es sowieso keinen Sinn hätte. Sie würden die falschen Fragen stellen. Würden ihm eigentlich gar nicht zuhören, würden eigentlich die Antworten gar nicht hören wollen.

Jeder war doch nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Schnell drehte Harry sein Gesicht komplett zum Fenster, so dass sie ihm nicht ansahen, dass er hier saß und sich die Seele aus dem Leib heulte. Nein, so sollten sie ihn nicht sehen. Das würde nur Probleme mit sich bringen. Endlose Diskussionen und Gespräche, die doch zu nichts führen würden.

Ein klein wenig hoffte er, dass sie schnell wieder verschwinden, ihn in seiner Nische übersehen würden. Und so beobachtete er die Spiegelbilder im kalten Glas vor sich.

„Harry, da bist du ja. Wir haben dich schon vermisst."

Hoffentlich kam er jetzt nicht näher. Das würde Harry nicht aushalten. Nein, dieses mitleidige Getue, diese falschen, aufgesetzten Gefühle der anderen. Das konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen.

„Ich wollte ein wenig alleine sein." krächzte er und hoffte so, dass man ihn in Ruhe lassen würde.

„Komm doch mit uns runter."

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

Fast schon panisch sprang Harry auf und wirbelte herum. Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Keiner würde es verstehen.

„Nein, lasst mich." Mit diesen Worten rannte er aus der Tür und ließ ein paar verwirrte Menschen hinter sich, denen seine Tränen jedoch nicht aufgefallen waren.

Er lief und lief, bis er an einer Tür angekommen war. Gleich erkannte er, wohin diese führte. Er öffnete sie und trat auf die oberste Plattform des Nordturmes.

_**Ich gehe hinaus.  
Der Wind spielt mit meinen Haaren.  
Der Regen peitscht mir ins Gesicht.  
Über mir die Wolken.  
Ich stehe im Regen.  
Allein.  
So allein.**_

Ein eisiger Wind fegte um den Turm, zerrte an seinen Haaren und an seiner Kleidung. Trocknete die Tränen, die schon wieder in kleinen Rinnsalen über seine Wangen liefen.

Den Regen spürte er gar nicht. Er spürte die Kälte nicht, war in ihm selbst doch eine viel größere vorhanden. Auch wenn sein Körper zitterte... bemerkte er es nicht.

In Gedanken versunken ging er auf die Brüstung zu und sah nach unten.

Der verbotene Wald, der See, die Welt um ihn herum mit all ihren Geheimnissen. Mit allen Gefahren. Natürlich. Er durfte sich dort nicht frei bewegen. Es könnte ihm ja etwas passieren. Und auf wen sollte sie sich dann verlassen, wenn er nicht mehr da war?

_**Ich sehe die Leere.  
Ich spüre die Leere.  
Ich höre die Leere.  
Alles einsam.  
Trostlos.  
Still.  
Hoffnungslos.**_

Vielleicht sollte er es tun. Würde es überhaupt jemand bemerken? Würde ihn überhaupt jemand vermissen? Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein. Sie würden nicht ihn, nicht Harry als Person vermissen. Sie würden nur ihn, den Retter der Zaubererwelt vermissen. Ihren Goldjungen, der gegen Voldemort antreten sollte, um sie alle vor dessen bösen Machenschaften zu retten.

Doch er hatte kein Lust mehr darauf. Warum sollte er nicht endlich einmal etwas tun, was nur für ihn war? Warum sollte er sich in dieses Schema, in die Wünsche der anderen pressen lassen?

Zögernd ging er auf die Brüstung zu und stützte sich mit den Armen ab.

Es wäre ein leichtes.

Nur einmal darüber klettern.

Und schon wäre er frei. Frei von allen Zwängen. Frei von allen Hoffnungen, die in ihn gesetzt wurden. Er würde endlich er selbst sein können.

„Tu's nicht."

Eine leise Stimme, kaum lauter als der tobende Sturm um ihn herum. Und doch laut genug, um ihn aufhorchen zu lassen.

_**Doch plötzlich ist jemand da.**_

Langsam drehte er sich um. Er versuchte noch schnell mit dem Handrücken die verbliebenen Tränen wegzuwischen. Doch die geröteten Augen sprachen Bände...

„Malfoy."

Das einzige Wort, was über Harrys Lippen kam. Das ausgerechnet dieser ihn hier so, in diesem Zustand sehen musste.

Bei dem Anblick des Blonden setzte er seine Maske wieder auf, verschloss die ganzen Gefühle, die sich am heutigen Tag endlich einmal einen Weg nach draußen gebahnt hatten. Innerlich wappnete er sich dafür, in ein, wenn auch sinnloses, Wortgefecht einzusteigen.

Aber es kam nichts.

Kein Spott. Keine Beleidigung. Keine Stichelei.

Nichts.

Nur ein leises Seufzen von Draco.

„Komm schon. Du erkältest dich sonst noch." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging wieder durch die Tür nach drinnen. Einen Augenblick blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und sah fordernd zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, da ihm dieser nicht gleich folgte.

Ein wenig verwirrt setzte sich Harry in Bewegung.

Warum auch nicht? Schlimmer konnte es ja am heutigen Tag nicht mehr werden. Warum sollte er also nicht Malfoy folgen? Vielleicht würde es ja zu irgendetwas führen...

_**Jemand, der sich um mich kümmert, mir Geborgenheit gibt.**_

Schweigend folgte Harry dem Anderen, der nur wenige Augenblicke durch die Gänge des Schlosses lief, bis sie an einer schweren Eichentür angelangt waren.

Ohne große Mühe öffnete Draco sie mit einem kleinen Schwenken seines Zauberstabes und bedeutete Harry hineinzugehen.

Der Raum war klein. Ja, um nicht zu sagen, winzig. Doch an der Wand befand sich ein Kamin, in dem schon ein kräftiges Feuer flackerte. Und das war im Moment alles, worauf es ankam, um die Kälte zu vertreiben, die sich in Harrys Körper eingenistet hatte.

„Los, zieh dir deine nassen Sachen aus. Sonst wirst du wirklich noch krank." forderte Draco Harry auf, während er die Tür hinter sich schloß.

Zögerlich kam der Schwarzhaarige der Aufforderung nach und begann langsam, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Inzwischen war der Slytherin zu einem Schrank gegangen und hatte dort eine große Wolldecke herausgeholt, mit der er nun auf Harry zuging.

„Hier."

Dankbar nahm dieser sie an und wickelte sich auch gleich in sie ein. Leicht zitternd setzte er sich vor den Kamin. Nach ein paar Augenblicken ließ auch Draco sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen.

_**Jemand, der mich sieht, der mir zuhört.**_

„Warum tust du das?" unterbrach Harry die Stille.

„Warum tue ich was?" antwortete ihm Draco ausweichend.

„Na, weshalb hast du mich hierher gebracht? Und wieso bist du so nett zu mir?" versuchte der andere zu erklären.

Der Blonde schwieg jedoch. Es schien, als überlege er sich eine Antwort.

„Vielleicht, weil ich dir helfen will? Weil ich gesehen habe, wie schlecht es dir in den letzten Tagen... nein... Wochen ging?"

Beschämt senkte Harry seinen Blick. Hatte es also doch jemand bemerkt? War seine Maske, die er für die anderen trug, nicht gut genug gewesen, um sie alle zu täuschen? Hatte doch eine Person den Weg hinter diese Maske gefunden und seine wahren Gefühle entdeckt?

Als der Schwarzhaarige nichts auf seine Antwort erwiderte, fuhr Draco fort: „Auch wenn du mir jetzt nicht glaubst. Ich kenne dich besser, als du denkst. Ich habe gespürt, dass etwas mit dir nicht in Ordnung war. Und bevor du eine Dummheit begehst... Weißt du... Du kannst mit mir reden. Ich höre dir zu. Ehrlich. Vertrau mir. Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt."

_**Jemand, der mich tröstet, mir die Tränen trocknet.**_

Was sollte er von diesem Angebot halten? Er sollte Draco Malfoy sein Herz ausschütten? Sollte ihm seine Ängste, seine Sorgen, seine intimsten Gedanken anvertrauen? So recht konnte er das nicht glauben.

Er zögerte einen Moment, überwand dann jedoch alle Zweifel. Warum eigentlich nicht? Er konnte schließlich nicht mehr viel verlieren. Immerhin hatte ihn Draco schon dabei gesehen, wie er heulend auf dem Turm stand, die Hände fest in die Brüstung gekrallt, zu fast allem bereit.

Stockend begann er zu erzählen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich wieder einzelne Tränen auf seine Wangen stahlen. Beschämt hatte er den Kopf abgewandt und blickte starr in die Flammen.

Aber selbst wenn Draco seine Tränen sehen sollte... Eigentlich machte es ihm nichts mehr aus. Sollte es der andere doch ruhig sehen. Sollte er doch ruhig sehen, dass es einem Harry Potter auch einmal schlecht ging. Das er nicht immer der fröhliche Junge von nebenan war, der in dieser Friede – Freude – Eierkuchen – Welt lebte.

Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Blonden, der immer noch schweigend neben ihm saß.

Geduldig hatte dieser der Erzählung des Gryffindor gelauscht und ihn unentwegt angesehen, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry seinen Blick doch einmal von den Flammen abwenden würde und ihm in die Augen sah.

Nun traf sich ihr Blick.

Endlich.

Harry war überrascht. Er sah Mitgefühl, echtes Mitgefühl in den Augen des Anderen. Und Sorge. Machte sich Draco etwa Sorgen um ihn?

„Harry." Draco räusperte sich kurz, war es doch das erste Mal, dass er den Gryffindor beim Vornamen nannte.

„Bitte. Sei nicht mehr traurig. Ich will dir dabei helfen." Er hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Harrys Wange, um dort mit seinem Daumen sanft die noch vorhanden Tränenspuren zu verwischen.

_**Jemand, der mich umarmt, mich im Arm hält.**_

„Glaub mir. Ich kann dir helfen." flüsterte Draco, während Harry sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die warme Hand auf seiner Wange schmiegte.

Er rutschte ein Stück näher an den anderen, merkte er doch, wie gut diesem seine Nähe und seine Wärme tat. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um dessen Schultern.

Sogleich kuschelte sich Harry an den anderen Körper, der ihm das gab, was er so lange gesucht hatte.

Endlich war jemand in seiner Nähe, der scheinbar an ihm, an Harry Potter, dem ganz normalen Jungen interessiert war. Nicht einfach nur jemand, der sich mit seiner Bekanntschaft schmücken wollte. Nein, jemand, der es ernst mit ihm meinte. Der ihm ein Freund sein wollte.

So saßen sie eine Weile schweigend da, Harry fest an Dracos Körper gedrückt.

_**Jemand, der so fühlt wie ich, der mich versteht.**_

„Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht." begann der Slytherin erneut das Gespräch.

Fragend blickte Harry zu ihm auf. Hatte er ihn wirklich verstanden? Wusste der Blonde wirklich, wie es in ihm aussah?

„Du hast allen immer nur vorgegaukelt, glücklich zu sein. Du hast dir eine Maske zugelegt, eine Fassade, um niemanden an deine wahren Gefühle heranzulassen. Du wolltest nicht, dass jemand merkt, wie es dir wirklich geht, was du wirklich willst. Du wolltest nur, dass alle mit dir zufrieden sind, dass du den Anforderungen, die an dich gestellt wurden, gerecht wirst. Dabei hast du jedoch vergessen, wie es dir dabei geht."

„Woher...?" begann Harry, doch dann begriff er, weshalb Draco das alles wissen konnte.

„Du fühlst das Gleiche, habe ich recht?" war so nur seine einfache Frage, woraufhin der Blonde nur leicht nickte.

„Immer wieder setzt mein Vater neue Hoffnungen in mich, gibt mir vor, wie ich zu sein habe. Alles, was er von mir will, ist, dass ich ihm bedingungslos gehorche und tue, was er von mir verlangt. Aber ich will das nicht mehr."

_**Jemand, der mich hält, der mich aufmuntert.**_

Harry löste sich von Draco.

„Dann sind wir uns gar nicht so unähnlich, wie wir immer dachten." stellte er mit einem leichten Lächeln fest.

„Nein, ich denke nicht," Draco lächelte zurück, „was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns gemeinsam wehren? Wenn wir versuchen, uns endlich von diesem Schema, in das wir beide unfreiwillig gepresst wurden, zu befreien? Gemeinsam können wir es schaffen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn wir es nur wollen."

Ein wenig verunsichert blickte Harry in die Augen des anderen. Sollte er sich darauf einlassen? Endlich die Möglichkeit ergreifen, etwas gegen sein bisheriges Leben zu tun? Es so zu ändern, wie er es für richtig hielt?

Er nickte zögerlich.

„Ja, gemeinsam können wir es schaffen. Endlich sollen wir beide das Leben bekommen, wie wir es uns gewünscht haben. Ohne dabei die Vorstellungen anderer erfüllen zu müssen."

Mit einem freudigen Lächeln sah ihn Draco an, was Harry nun erwiderte. Nach einem kurzen Moment löste er jedoch seinen Blick und kuschelte sich erneut an Dracos Körper, was diesen im ersten Moment ein wenig verdutzte. Dann jedoch hatte er die erste Überraschung überwunden und legte seinen Arm erneut um den Kleineren.

_**Jemand, der meine Einsamkeit und Traurigkeit vertreibt.**_

„Es ist schön, dass wir uns endlich einmal normal unterhalten können." nuschelte Harry in Dracos Pullover.

„Hn." antwortete dieser und kraulte den anderen dabei gedankenverloren im Nacken.

Sollte er jetzt noch einen Schritt weitergehen? Sollte er doch noch das beenden, weshalb er Harry hinterhergegangen war? Eigentlich hatte er bis jetzt doch schon einiges erreicht. Würde er durch das, was er schon seit langem noch auf dem Herzen hatte, alles wieder kaputt machen, was sie sich gerade mühsam erarbeitet hatten? Sollte er es wirklich riskieren?

„Was hast du?" fragte Harry, der sich ein wenig unwohl in der nun eingetretenen Stille fühlte.

„Ich... Du... Es..." stammelte der Blonde, wusste er nicht, wie er es am besten anstellen sollte. Doch jetzt hatte er den ersten Schritt gewagt. Da würde er sicher nicht mehr kneifen.

Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und drehte sich so, dass er in Harrys Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich habe etwas auf dem Herzen. Etwas, das ich dir schon seit langer Zeit sagen wollte. Bitte, hör' mir einfach zu und versuche mich zu verstehen. Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt vermutlich sehr merkwürdig in deinen Ohren... Aber... Wie soll ich es sagen? Ich bin dir hinterhergegangen, weil ich das Gespräch mit dir gesucht habe. Ich halte es nicht aus, wenn ich dich jeden Tag so leiden sehe. Es trifft mich tief, wenn ich mit ansehen muss, wie du vor dich hin starrst und keiner es merkt. Alles, was dich betrifft, geht mir nahe, weil... Harry... Ich habe mich irgendwann in dich verliebt..."

_**Jemand, der mir endlich sagt: „Ich liebe dich!"**_

Ein wenig verunsichert und nervös blickte Draco in das Gesicht des anderen, welcher sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte. Er hatte ihn nicht weggestoßen oder ausgelacht oder beschimpft. Nein, er saß immer noch genauso da, wie zuvor.

Was sollte Harry jetzt davon halten? Hatte Draco ihm gerade eine Liebeserklärung gemacht? Hatte er ihm gerade gestanden, was er für ihn empfand? Aber was war mit ihm? Wie sollte er damit umgehen? Was dachte er darüber? Woher sollte er wissen, was er jetzt erwidern sollte?

Fühlte er sich wohl? Ja. Diese Nähe gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl. Eine Geborgenheit, die er bis jetzt nicht gekannt hatte.

Mochte er Dracos Gesellschaft? Ja. Auch wenn dies bisher nicht der Fall gewesen war, war es im Moment doch recht angenehm, mit dem anderen hier zu sitzen und das Feuer zu genießen.

Wie fühlte sich denn Liebe an? Woher sollte er wissen, wie es war, wenn er verliebt war? Konnte er überhaupt davon sprechen? Bisher hatte er dieses Gefühl noch nie erlebt.

Doch wenn es so war, dass es tief in ihm ein Glücksgefühl auslöste... Wenn er sich unheimlich gut in der Nähe des anderen fühlte... Wenn er spürte, dass der andere für ihn da war... Dass er ihm vertrauen konnte...

War das Liebe? Ja, so musste es sich wohl anfühlen...

„Und?" wollte Draco jetzt zaghaft wissen, da ihm bei dem Schweigen des Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig mulmig zumute wurde.

„Weißt du," antwortete ihm Harry nach einer kurzen Pause, „bisher habe ich noch nie erfahren, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden. Es war nie jemand da, der mir Liebe hätte geben können. Geschweige denn erklären können, wie es sich anfühlt. Ich habe es nie gelernt... Doch ich glaube, ich bekomme langsam eine Vorstellung davon, was für ein Gefühl das sein muss. Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man geliebt wird. Und dafür danke ich dir."

Ein wenig von der Antwort enttäuscht zog Draco seinen Arm zurück. Aber was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Schließlich hatte er Harrys Blick auf ihn an einem einzigen Tag um einhundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Wie sollte dieser so plötzlich seine Gefühle ändern?

„Aber," setzte Harry erneut an und begann zu lächeln, „ich spüre, da ist noch mehr. Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt komisch oder irgendwie seltsam klingt. Aber du hast heute mehr für mich getan, als jemals jemand zuvor. Ich fühle mich unheimlich wohl, wenn du hier bei mir bist, wenn du deinen Arm um meine Schultern legst. Ich mag es, das wir hier beide zusammen allein sind und über alles reden können. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen... Doch wenn du mir hilfst... Glaube ich, dass ich vielleicht auch so etwas wie Liebe für dich empfinde. Wenn sich so Liebe anfühlt..."

Glücklich und wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen zog Draco Harry näher zu sich und umarmte ihn fest.

„Ich denke, auch das können wir gemeinsam schaffen." nuschelte er in die Schulter des anderen, während er seinen Griff ein wenig verstärkte, um dem Schwarzhaarigen noch näher zu sein.

_**Du, den ich nach langem Suchen, nach langer Zeit des Wartens endlich gefunden habe.**_

* * *

Sodele... Ende Gelände. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. -smile- Ist gar nicht so leicht, so romantisches Zeug und Gefühle zu schreiben. -.-'

Na ja, ich freu mich über jeden Kommi, den ihr hierzu hinterlasst...


End file.
